


A lit cigarette on a cold autumn day

by theflyingdalek



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakin never told the boys that he and Posner had sex in the locker room on the last day of class. It didn't mean anything and thus didn't really matter anyway. Posner didn't tell anyone either, but that was to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dakin never told the boys that he and Posner had sex in the locker room on the last day of class. It didn't mean anything and thus didn't really matter anyway. Posner didn't tell anyone either, but that was to be expected. 

Instead, they left school and said goodbye for the most part, nodding to each other in acknowledgement at reunions. They both still spoke to Scripps and Akthar on a relatively normal basis, and they both visited Timms once when he was in the hospital, but other than a few casual words here and there, Dakin and Posner hadn't spoken in years. So Posner was a little startled when Dakin slid into his pew at Irwin's funeral.

"You look different."

Posner blinked and quickly processed how close Dakin had chosen to sit to him.

"You don't," Posner replied quietly. 

It was true. Dakin might have gotten a bit taller and changed his hair, but he still had that inherent Dakin-ness floating about him. Posner hated it.

"What are you even doing here?" Dakin whispered.

Posner wondered if it was taboo to whisper back and forth during a funeral service. It probably was. 

"Irwin was my teacher too," Posner whispered back.

"You hated him."

"I learned from him," Posner replied with what he hoped was an air of finality. It was weird having this sort of conversation during a funeral.

Dakin seemed to take the hint and didn't say anything else for the rest of the service. After the service, Posner slipped out with the crowd and, after saying a few hellos and goodbyes, snuck off to the car park to drive home. He was just beginning to feel like he had escaped a natural disaster when he realized that someone was sitting on the boot of his car. 

It was Dakin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm taking you out for a drink," Dakin announced as Posner approached.

Posner sighed and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. There was no point in arguing with him when he was in this mood. 

"Fine. But we're taking my car, so you don't leave me in the middle of God knows where."  
Dakin looked amused. 

"What. You don't trust me, Pos?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"As much as I would trust a snake."

"You wound me," Dakin replied dramatically.

Posner decided to drive to a pub near his house, so if Dakin somehow convinced Posner to let him borrow the car, he could still walk home without a fuss.

"You were pitiful in school, you know that?" Dakin interrupted Posner's train of thought.

Posner tried not to flinch as he parked his car. He did his best to not think about his school days as much as he could. 

"Yeah, and you were an arsehole, so we're somewhat even," Posner shot back, as he climbed out of the car.

Dakin grinned as if Posner had answered his question correctly. He mockingly held the door open for Posner.

"So you've grown a spine," Dakin replied, "I like it."

And then they proceeded to get absolutely hammered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really properly sorry that this entire fic is shit. But the couple has been on my mind, and I needed that brain crack to go somewhere.

It didn't take as many drinks as Posner had expected. He guessed that they were both playing more drunk than they actually were. They left the car at the pub and stumbled their way back to Posner's house, hands all of each other. Kissing each other without ever properly meeting lips.

An hour later, Posner was lazily looking at the ceiling, wondering how long it would be before Dakin made his excuses and his way back out of Posner's life. 

Dakin lit a cigarette, but Posner couldn't be bothered to tell him off. Dakin made a pretty picture. Legs tangled up in Posner's sheets, hair falling in his eyes. Dakin and his cigarette. 

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if you were a woman?" Dakin asked.

"What?" Posner had not expected the question.

"I mean, I probably would have ended up marrying you."

"Oh, and become Mrs. Dakin, you mean?" God, he was self-obsessed. "No. If I end up with someone, it's going to be someone who adores me."

"Not someone who is as smart as you?" Dakin asked with a grin.

"Is there a reason I can't have both?"

"Someone as smart as you wouldn't adore you," Dakin drawled. 

There was a time when those words coming from Dakin would have hurt him. Posner thanked God that he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Love makes all men fools," Posner replied. And suddenly they were talking about something completely different.


	4. Chapter 4

Posner finally sat up and got out of bed, grabbing his pants and trousers. He began to get dressed.

"Would you like some tea or coffee before you leave," he called back to Dakin.

Dakin snorted, and Posner looked up at him. 

"Are you kicking me out?"

Posner shrugged.

"I usually don't kick men out unless I think they're going to kill me or steal something, so no. Were you planning on staying?" Posner asked wryly.

Dakin's eyes lit up.

"Maybe."

Posner huffed a laugh.

"The things you do to make yourself unpredictable," he muttered.

"What do you normally do with guys who stay over?" Dakin asked curiously, ignoring Posner's comment.

Posner thought for a moment.

"Well, we usually have a drink, talk, maybe go for round two..." he mused. He had never really thought about it.

"And what would you do if I staying over?" Dakin asked.

It was a test. They both knew it.

"Probably have a drink, watch some telly, and go for round two. Possibly round three in the morning, if you were still here when I woke up."

Dakin smiled, looking boyishly gleeful.

"I had noticed that thing on your wall, Pos. I've got to say, I'm a bit disappointed. I thought you would be above all that."

"Above having a television?" Posner voiced mildly, although past-Posner would have been just as disappointed in the overpriced screen mounted on his wall.

"The opposite of stimulating the brain, and all that," Dakin went on.

Posner hummed in acknowledgement.

"Alright," Dakin said.

"What?"

"Alright I'll stay."

Posner sighed, slightly annoyed.

"If you want round two, we can just go at it now, you don't have to stay the night if you don't want to."

"Wow, Posner. You really are romantic," Dakin drawled, and suddenly it was like they were in school all over again.

"Shut up," Posner shot back.

Tossing a pillow that he picked up off the floor at Dakin. They smiled at each other stupidly for a moment. 

"So what on _earth_ do you watch on the television?" Dakin asked.

Posner ignored him to go pour some drinks.


End file.
